Marshall's Asylum
by Greakfreak
Summary: Marshall is an ordinary suicidal teen, until he's sent to Dickenson Rehabilitation Facility for Traumatic Occurrences. There he finds lost souls of victims of trauma, and he finds out he's the most sane person in the nut house


Marshall PoV

I looked at the old pictures of me and dad. His beard was scruffy and had flecks of grey. I was in my football gear. I tossed it into the fire I had set in my trashcan. Mark, my foster dad came in and saw my fire and took a fire extinguisher to it. I pulled my hoodie tighter around myself.

"Go outside Marshall. Get some sun." He said.

"Pass." I answered lazily laying on my bed. He gave up easily and went downstairs. After waiting a few moments I went to the railing. I heard two voices.

"Marshall, he's had it rough after his dad..." Mark said.

"It's understandable sir. Our center will help him move on from his mental state and he will be a valued citizen." The mystery woman said.

"I'll have him packed and we'll go in the morning." Mark said. The traitor was already giving me up, after 4 months. I went back to my room and lifted the bed and pulled out the small pocket knife. I rolled up my sleeve and made a small impression in my arm. I winced as the blood swelled up, but kept it contained, I made dad feel this pain so much worse. I cleaned the knife and my arm before pulling down my sleeve and placing my knife back in its hiding place. I looked outside the window, it was a 10 foot drop, I could make it if Susan didn't have to have a stupid rock garden underneath the window.

I laid in bed and looked at the wall. I heard Mark come up the stairs but i ignored him, even when he came up into my room.

"Mar, you still up?" I resisted the urge to yell at him not to call me that. I heard him walk around my room, packing my things. I only had a few clothes. Susan wanted to take me shopping, 'fresh start' she called it. I refused, so she threw away all my clothes and bought me a few outfits.

"I only want the best for you Mar, we all miss your dad. Reed was a great man, and he died being a great man." My newest cut was stinging more, from what I did. I killed him….

I woke up to the light piercing through the windows. I stood up and stepped into the shower, shedding my hoodie and thin tee shirt. I looked at my reflection, my left arm full of small lines, my chest, which a lifetime ago was well built, was flat. My blonde hair was ratty around my face. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and turned on the water. I got in and sat in the blazing water. I let it hit my face. I washed and turned off the water. I leaned against the wall of the shower, breathing deeply, my hair dripping. Why did it all have to happen? It all started that fatal home game.

I had been having the best game of the season, and the scout was looking real impressed, I had looked off at my dad for one second and i got hit. I broke my ankle. I was benched the rest of the season and my full scholarship down the toilet. I spent the next 4 months in physical therapy. They said i probably could never play professionally. I got so depressed after that, dad had really wanted this for me. He got the scholarship, but gave it up after my mother got pregnant. She had me and gave him to dad and ran off to the city. Dad gave up his future for mine, took an average 8-4 desk job. I went back to the field that night, I had just wanted it to all end, so I brought a knife. But dad, he had to be dad. He followed me and tried to force the knife from me, but i struggled, and somehow it ended up in his chest. The doctors couldn't save him. I had killed him in cold blood…

The tears had started once again. I grabbed my towel and dried my face before wrapping it around my hips and walking back to my room. In the middle of the room was a blue suitcase. I grabbed my jeans and hoodie from the bathing, throwing on a new pair of boxers and tee shirt. i pulled my hood over my wet hair. I reached under my mattress, adding another line to my arm. Mark knocked and came in.

"I see you found your suitcase. We found this institute, they know how to help you better than we do. We want you to try it out Mar." He said it with his fake caring attitude.

"That is not my name, and it looks like you really didn't give me much of a choice, Mark."

"Marshall, its been months, you just sit up here and sulk. Please just try the programs. All we want is to see you grow to be the man your father wanted you to be." Mark said.

"My father should be the one alive!" I yelled.

"But fate chose to spare you, so don't waste it!" He yelled back. He took my bag. "We leave in 20 minutes. Susan made you breakfast. Actual eat a full meal please." He said before leaving.

After punching the wall a few times, I walked down the stairs and sat in one of the wooden chairs at the round table. Pictures scattered the house of Mark, Susan, and their daughter, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was always like an older sister to me. There was Mark's high school graduation picture with him chest bumping dad. Next to it was a picture of me and Kaitlyn doing the same. She was 3 years older than me, so it was taken at a time when I was still happy. She moved out of state with her new husband. Susan set a white plate full of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Eat up sweetheart. Today is a great day." Susan was one of those people who was always happy, it got pretty annoying at times.

"Thanks…" I mumbled to her playing with my food. I ate about a third before dumping the rest down the drain.

I walked to the green station wagon out front. I sat in the back seat and put my headphones in, blaring my music. Susan and Mark came out and they made small talk. We drove for like 2 hours before pulling up to a hospital like building. The sign out front said Dickenson Rehabilitation Facility for Traumatic Occurrences. Susan and Mark got out. I stayed in my seat, Mark had to pull me out of the car.

We walked up to the building and Susan pulled down my hood and fingered through my hair. A man in khakis, a blue polo and white lab coat greeted us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anders, its a pleasure, And this must be Marshall. Hello Marshall, I'm Dr. Matthew Collins." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, I didn't take it.

"Don't be rude Marshall." Susan shunned.

"It's alright Mam. Most of the kids who come here are confused and a bit resistant. Come on, I can give you the tour." He let us towards a large open room. A girl with blonde hair was painting a picture of a house. She had a doll on her lap. She held it like a real child.

"Mr. Collins, sir." She said to the Doctor. "You didn't bring Charlie food again. I had to give her some of mine. She is gonna get sick." She said rocking the doll.

"Aurora, I'll tell the chefs to prepare Charlotte some food. Alright?" Doc said.

"Thank you." She went back to her painting. She added a girl holding a little girl's hand.

"Whats wrong with her?" Mark asked extremely rudely.

"Rape victim. She got pregnant, but the child was born a stillborn. She personified the doll as her baby." Doc said. I felt horrible for the girl. We continued walking and a girl bumped into me.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"Watch where you are going Miss Bright." Doc said giving her a look. She looked terrified and ran off.

"What's wrong with her? Schizophrenia?" Mark asked again.

"No. Miss Bright was locked in her school over spring break by accident. There was a horrible power outage, locking the door and blinking out the lights. Poor girl already suffered from Nyctophobia, so after a week, when the maintenence got the power up and opened the door for her, she attacked him with a sharpened pencil. Guard was in critical condition." Doc said. What ever happened to patient confidentiality?!

He led us to another room. It had two beds. Half the room was occupied by a stereotypical emo kid. He had his back to us why he laid in bed.

"Mr. Moon, why don't you say hello to your new roommate?" Doc said forcefully. He sat up at looked at me with a dull look. He said a soft hi before laying back down. I think we'd get along well. They left me in the room with us and I heard bits of their conversation, like 'Psychopath' and 'whips'. I was kinda glad I didn't hear that full story. I put my bag on the bed and unzipped it.

"I wouldn't even bother with that. They take everything away. I noticed he was in a white sweatpants and a white t shirt. I remembered the Bright girl had a yellow suit and Aurora had a pink one. They all looked the same.

"Why not? Do I get matching clothes with you?" I said snarky. He turned to look at me, his skin a pale white and his hair stringy and black. His eyes had dark bags underneath them. He looked like a demented panda.

"The suits represent your capabilities. White is suicidal and murderous, yellow is murderous, pink is non dangerous, and green is just suicidal. So unless you're suicidal and murderous like me, you won't get white." I looked at him shocked.

"Guess we will be matchers." I said.

"I'm gonna apologize now then. The pills are gonna suck." He said.

"Pills?" I gulped.

"They keep the suicidal ones doped up on meds." He said. I couldn't speak. The door opened and Mark and Susan hugged me.

"You'll come out of here so much better Marshall. You'll be what your dad wanted you to be." They were rushed out and Doc took my bag. He pulled me along.

"Now it's time for your evaluation." He said. He led me to a doctors office after dumping my bag down a chute to who-knows-where. I was changed by a large man which did not make me feel comfortable at all. They got me in a white suit. The shirt was form fitting and tight, the pants were too loose for any use, and they also lacked a waistband or strings. I slipped on white slippers. The doctors asked me hundreds of questions about my health and allergies and all that crap.

After I got back to my room, Moon was sitting on his bed writing with a nub crayon. He looked up but didn't say anything. When he had finished the sheet, he lifted a book from his shelf and put the page in.

"What's all that about dude?" I asked.

"A book I'm writing." He said softly.

"That's cool, are ya gonna publish it after you get out of this joint?"

"I can't, because we're never leaving here." He said morbidly.

"Never leaving?!" I asked.

"We can't, but you'll understand after lunch." A bell tone rings over them. "Which is now. Come on."

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"You have to eat. Policy. If you don't eat they don't feed someone else." he said. I nodded and followed him to a set of tables and Aurora sat alone with her doll. Moon sat with her. I sat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Rory!" She said brightly. "And this is Charlie!" She said holding out the doll.

"Marshall." I said.

"You look like a Phil."

"That's not my name."

"But it should be, Phil." She said smiling before going back to her doll. It was weird, I honestly didn't mind that name from her. The nurses brought around pills to everyone.. They were in small styrofoam cups. They also provided water.

"I'm not taking this." I said. Moon knocked his down quickly.

"They don't bring food unless you take them." He said. I groaned and took the pills. God, I hated swallowing pills. I heard a scream come from behind me. I turned to see Doc pulling Bright by her hair into a room. Moon tensed up but Rory put her hand on his, calming him.

"What are they doing to her?" I asked.

"Punishment. When you do something bad, they do some pretty nasty stuff. They lock her in a pitch black room all day. Whenever she is punished, Dylin is always there to help her calm down. No matter how much she fights him." Rory said.

"Dylin?" I asked.

"I do have a first name." Moon said. The screams silence.

"Poor Sapphire, I wonder what she did." Rory asked.

"She bumped into me when I was getting the tour. Doc didn't seem happy." I said.

"He loves getting new people. he makes this place look so nice. Parents don't realize his true intentions." Dylin said.

"What are his true intentions?" I asked as the nurse checked our cups and put down mashed potatoes and mac and cheese. I looked for my fork to no use. Dylin and Rory started eating with their hands. "Why aren't we using silverware?"

"Safety precaution." Rory said putting potatoes on her dolls mouth.

"He wants the world to be full of good. So he finds the kids who have issues and claims to make them fit better in society and be productive citizens… but all he wants is us out of the way. Thinks we will slow the advances for society. Even if it wasn't our fault we were sent here." He said.

"Why are you here? All I know is from your clothes." I asked.

Dylin finished his food and waved down a nurse. He said he was going to wash up. Rory covered the doll's ears before saying softly.

"Dylin was kidnapped by a bad man. He hurt him. When he was able to get free he killed the bad man. But after he got home, the man was there, in his head. he tried to hurt himself. His dad sent him here. He's been here 3 years now."

"God. That's horrible. How do you know what happened?" I asked. Her attitude brightened.

"I heard him tell Sapphire. He tells her everything." She said giddily.

"Are they together or something?" I sked. She covered my mouth with her finger.

"Shh! Its a secret!!" She said. Dylin came back and sat down. His eyes were fixated on the door.

"Better eat up Phil. Dinners not for a while." Rory said to me. I went back to my food, eating it. I felt sick after, I hadn't eaten this much in so long. My vision went hazy, and then when my head hit the black carpet.

I woke up groggily. I turned to see big green eyes. Rory.

"Phil! You're ok!" She smiled happily.

"What happened?" I asked.

"First time on pills, plus I'm gonna guess you've been starving yourself." Dylin said monotony.

"Yep. How long was I out?" I asked, squeezing Rory's hand.

"You were sleeping for a long time Phil. But don't worry, you didn't miss dinner." I noticed her doll wasn't in her arms.

"Where's your do- I mean Charlotte?" I asked.

"Sapphire is babysitting. I didn't want Charlie to be lacking attention." She said.

"Lack attention?" I asked.

"Rory hasn't left your side since you fell. I haven't seen her attached that much do anyone except Charlie." Dylin said. I saw Rory's cheeks turn pink.

"I just wanted to make sure Phil was ok. That's all Panda." She said. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I've gotta go get Charlie. I'll see you at dinner Phil." She left the room.

"You are so smitten with her." Dylin laughed.

"I hardly know her. And she said Sapphire, is she ok?" I asked. His face dropped.

"She'll live. But he loves breaking us. He won't kill us, but he won't make life livable." Dylin said.

"Why does he do this?" I asked, rather annoyed at this all.

"He believes we weaken the world, we aren't valued citizens. So he locks us up. Makes us write letters to home saying how great this place is, act perfect at parent night, and when we are 18, make us sign ourselves to him." He said.

"Sign ourselves to him?" I asked shocked.

"Document says we are allowing him to decide when we're healthy enough to leave. Which to him we will never be."

"Why don't you try to escape?" I asked.

"Trust me, any attempt would fail, but even if I did, I'd be leaving people here with him. And who would believe a mental patient. He's tainted our files with mental problems, ruining our trust with anyone out there." He said.

"You said there's is a parent night, can't you tell them to free you?" I asked. "Tell them the truth."

"They monitor all conversations, and usually parents laugh off the chaos, or Doc tells them we are getting worse. He is a good talker. Uses their worry against them. And the parent nights are three months apart. So by the time they come back, the treason is dealt with." He said.

"When is the next one?" I asked.

"Two weeks." He said. "They only let one person come."

"Who comes for you?" I asked.

"My dad isolated himself after what happened. He didn't know how to handle me. He didn't understand. My younger sister comes. Lunar. Doc likes to use her worry for me to keep me here." He said.

"I don't know who would come. Probably my foster mom. She likes me. But I know my foster dad blames me for what happened to my dad…"

"They just don't understand what happened." Dylin said wisely.

"Yeah." I said.

Two weeks surprisingly went fast. It was probably due to the fact they didn't have any clocks, or windows.

It was the day before Parent night. Dylin and I had been just chilling in our room, we were both really drained from the meds we had just been given. Dinner was a nightmare, a bunch of meals weren't cooked right and a ton of kids got food poisoning, including Rory.

I heard a scream, Rory's scream. Dylin and I locked eyes as we ran out of the room. Doc held Charlie by her leg. Rory tried to reach her to no success. She saw me and cried into my chest.

"Give me my baby back!" She cried.

"You didn't eat your dinner. Someone needs to be punished." Doc said. Rory couldn't eat. She ended up puking.

"I'll take it." I said quickly. "Punish me. She is sick."

"He'll put you in the box Phil!" Rory said worried. I kissed her head quickly.

"It'll be ok. I promise." I said. Doc threw Charlie into the air and I caught her. I pretended to check her. "She's safe. She's ok." I said handing Rory Charlie. Doc grabbed my hair and yanked me into the medical wing. He called for a nurse to set up the box for me. Another nurse set up try of pills and water.

The box was supposedly some of your worst fears, and horrible things. No one talked about the things that happened in the box.

After 20 minutes, Doc came back and took me to the box. It was lit with blinding light. Hanging on the walls were pictures of dad, and knives hanging on the walls. In the center of the room, was the knife. Doc closed the door, locking me in. Red liquid, blood, dripped from the ceiling.

"No! No! It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!" I yelled.

"Accidents can be prevented Marshall. What you did was murder, not an accident." I heard dad's voice. I grabbed a knife off the wall in a tear streaked faze and slashed at my arm. Again and again.

"You killed me Marshall! All I wanted to do was help you, give you the best life But you just had to screw it up!" Dad yelled at me. I fell to my knees crying. I dropped the knife, my arm was red with blood. After a long time, the door opened and the nurse came in and wrapped my arm in gauze and gave me more medicine. I fell asleep.

I woke up in bed, Dylin was sitting on his bed with Sapphire and Rory. She saw my eyes blink heavy and she nodded to Dylin who headed towards the door. The camera in the corner of the room turned towards him. Rory pecked my lips.

"Thank you Marshall." She whispered. The camera turned back to us. I was shocked. She kissed me. Wow.

"It was nothing." I said shocked.

"It was though. The meds they give you before you go in, they accelerate your fear. Make you see things that aren't really there." Sapphire said softly. "When I go in, I hear voices. Dylin sees him. I see he hurt you too."

"He didn't. I'm a white shirt." I said.

"Phil, he hurt your head." She said, touching my temples.

"At least it wasn't yours." I said. She smiled.

"You were napping all night. Doctor Collins is about to have his meeting about parent night." Rory said. I nodded and stood up. We walked out to the dining hall, where everyone was sitting. Doc stood. We quickly found our seats.

"As you all know, your parents are coming to see the failures of children they have. You must be on your best behavior. Behave well and good will come. But bad will lead to the box." He threatened. "So make our facility look nice. Meeting adjourned. Your parents should should be here before lunch." He said before leaving.

I sat with Rory, Sapphire, and Dylin. We ate our eggs mostly in silence. From below I took Rory's free hand and she squeezed it. I held back a smile. Smiling was very bad here. She fed eggs to Charlie.

After breakfast, we all relaxed in my room. The meds Dylin and I were forced to take kept us pretty dazed and lazy.

After a while, I guess I had dozed off. I never slept very deep, even on the excessive pills. I heard the door open.

"So this is what Sunny boy does all day?" I shot up.

"Kaitlyn!" I said shocked.

"Long time no see." She hugged me. Rory looked at me.

"Rory, this is my best friend since childhood, Kaitlyn." I said. Her mood seemed to lighten, that until a woman with pale blonde hair stepped in.

"Aurora. It's been a while." She said softly.

"It has mother. Do you wish to say hello to your granddaughter?" She asked.

"It see you still think that thing It's your child. God freed you from that burden of a child so young. But the devil cursed you into thinking your doll is this unholy child."

"If you are only here to It's insult your grandchild, then why are you here?" Rory asked harshly.

"Because you are my child." Rory's mom said.

"Whatever. I'll see you later Phil." She said standing and walking out with her mother.

"Phil? That is so cute. You totally have a girlfriend Marshall! You guys will make pretty babies." She giggled and I turned pink.

"Shut up you." I laughed.

"We haven't had this much fun in months." She sighed.

"Yeah. Since I killed him..."

"Marshall, you did not kill him. It was all a horrible accident. This place is helping you understand that, right?" I nodded to the horrible lie.

"Good. Dad said he definitely feels better about sending you here after all your letters. It sounds really great here."

"Why didn't he come?" I asked.

"He felt like you were angry with him. He thought you'd like to see an old friend."

"I've missed you Kaitlyn." I said hugging her again. We stayed in our hug, talking about stupid things from when we were kids the entire time.

Unfortunately, the time ticked up too soon and I had to say goodbye. I squeezed her one more time before walking out with her.

I saw Rory and her mother a distance from each other, Sapphire hugging a tall blonde guy, probably her brother, and a girl with her hands on Dylin's shoulders, giving him advice.

Our friends and family were escorted out and I already missed Kaitlyn. Once the door slammed behind them, the kind smile on Doc's face quickly faded.

"Now I'm gonna go watch security tapes, and if anything happened, its the box!" He left. I headed back to me room and laid under the covers. I was exhausted.I sat up and looked at Dylin. He was under his covers.

"We need an escape plan. I can't be here forever." I said to him.

"Boo woo the newbie wants to go home. You think this is bad, try 3 years. And to make it worse, he knows me, so he knows how to break me smaller than before." I sighed. After Dylin had taken his meds, he could be a bit sarcastic, one of the many side effects.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to get you out."

"And how the hell do you plan on that?"

"Can't we get everyone to riot?"

"Everyone is too afraid genius."

"What would inspire them?"

"A sacrifice." Sapphires voice said in the doorway.

"A sacrifice Sapph?" I asked.

"No one will follow someone selfish,but no one will follow someone stupid either. You need to defy the Doctor, also be smart."

"Whoa whoa whoa, why me?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't have control over you yet." Sapphire said moving towards Dylin's bed and sitting next to him.

"He doesn't control you two!"

"Yes he does. We can't even hold hands without fear." She said.

"So you want me to sacrifice myself?" I asked bitterly.

"No. I'm saying if you want to be free, thats what needs to be done." She said.

"What would we do out there? What if we are better here?" I mumbled. Sapphire got up and sat in front of me. She held the sides of my face.

"No Marshall. Don't think like us. You still have the flame. You still want to be free. You want a life, you wanna do great things. Don't give up like us. " She let her hands drop. "When I was little, I wanted to be an astronomer, but after 6 months here, I lost the drive, I lost hope. Why would hire a girl who almost killed an innocent man."

"Sapph…"

"Don't you dare say its not the same Marshall. I won't watch you give up on us, on Rory. Don't you want her have a real baby one day?" Sapphire got up and left the room. I heard Dylin roll over and go to sleep. I laid there and thought about what she said.

Nothing interesting had happened over the next month, just more and more pills to take. I woke up early and looked over at Dylin who was already up. We headed to breakfast as the nurses passes out medicine. Dylin took his and his pills disappeared quickly. He had been taking them faster over the last few days. And he had been acting strange. He ate quickly and went to our room.

"What's up with you man? You are worrying us all." I said after quickly eating and going to the room. He slammed the book he was holding shut.

"Go away." He said.

"Sorry buddy, but this is my room too." I said.

"Please. I need a few minutes. Just go talk to Rory or something, there is something I need to do." He held his pillow oddly. I snatched it from him.

"What do you have?" I said.

"Give me that!" He grabbed an end of the pillow and tried to pull it from my grip, the pillow ripped and pills of all shapes and sizes flew from the pillowcase. "I-I can explain…!" He stuttered. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him at the wall.

"You were going to abandoned us! Abandon her!" I yelled holding him roughly against the wall.

"You don't understand what its like!" He said back.

"I killed my own father in cold blood. I know what sadness is like. I know guilt…"

"You think I'm guilty about killing him? Ha! You don't know me at all. I'd do it again give the chance. What haunts me is those days. The neverending voices beating against my skull, telling me i belong here. I don't need the box to make me hurt. You've seen only a sliver of the darkness pretty boy! Boo Hoo, you killed your poor daddy, but try living my hell!" I punched him in the jaw. his nose and lip began to bleed.

"You worthless piece of crap, you deserve to shallowly kill yourself with the one thing that keeps you sane. But unlike you, I actually care about what will happen to Sapphire, and everyone else after they find you dead. The world doesn't revolve around you." I heard the door open and i threw him at them. "I'd like to see you dead Moon, but I'm not selfish like you." The guards pulled him into the medical wing.

I looked up at the camera zoomed in on me.

"God, why can't anything work out?" A nurse came in with a broom and swept the room of all the scattered pills. After she finished she took a moist towelette and cleaned my knuckles of his blood. She left and soon two blondes entered. Sapph and Rory.

"Tell me its not true." Her voice was soft and weak.

"I'm sorry Sapphire." I said. She ran into my arms and cried into my chest. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"We saw Doctor Collins taking him to the medical wing." Rory said softly.

"You're not gonna lose him Sapph. Doc's gonna pump him up on drugs and he'll be better. You know more than anyone he needs the medicine. He's more screwed up than us." She nodded. We all hung out in my room, mostly in silence, everyone kept sneaking glances at the abandoned other half of the room. We heard the lunch bell and we headed to the cafeteria. We sat down and all downed our pills before being handed our plates. We ate in silence.

Suddenly the cafeteria television popped on and docs face was there.

"As some of you know, we had someone try to escape. and you know we here at Dickenson Rehabilitation Facility for Traumatic Occurrences do not allow this. So we need to set an example for this." He backed up and Dylin was behind him, tied to a chair and gagged. I couldn't help feeling bad. Rory had her arm around Sapphire. Wires curled around Dylin, by the time I figured their purpose, it was too late.

Doc hit a button and the wire glowed with light. He let a muffled scream and writhe in his chair. This went on for an agonising two minutes. He finally stopped this and dylin dropped his head, the sweat was visible on his face.

"Mr. Moon's Electroshock therapy will continue throughout the night. And when he is back, he will be a changed man. Goodbye." He said as the message blinked out and we were all left in udder shock.

"He won't kill him Sapph." She looked up at me.

"Screw the plan. I won't have that happening to you too." She got up from the table and went to her room.

Rory looked up at me and touched my hand before giving me Charlie.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." She left. I found myself rocking the doll, even after she had left sight. I had to get them out. All of them, even Moon. I felt the scars on my arm, the skin had repaired itself. Somehow, this place did make me forget about what happened, in a sick and twisted way.

The next morning, i found Dylin at the table alone. I walked towards him.

"Moon boy, how are you feeling?" He didn't answer me, just looked down and played with his food."

"I'm gonna get you out of here Moon Boy. I promise." I whispered to him.

"Dylin!" I heard Sapph yell. She sprinted to him and hugged him. He held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Sapphire." He said. His stiff face broke into an emotion filled sad one.

"I'm don't care why. I'm just glad you're ok. I love you." She said to him. Her arms tight around him.

"And I love you." He said back.

Suddenly I got an idea. That's what was stronger than all that torture and brainwashing. The next thing I did was a really bad idea. I remembered the chute they threw our belongings down. I jumped through it.

I slid down the metal for a few seconds before hitting a few bags. As I had guessed, the bags were kept and organized on shelves. I ran to mine and dug through it and found my bracelet. I tied it to my wrist and started going through the other bags. I found dogtags, a sun necklace, other types of jewelry, stuffed animals, and I held as much as I could. I heard the doors burst open animals doc was there. I sprinted past them and ran up the stairs to the cafeteria. I dumped my loot on a table.

"He's tried to deface us! We are people. So what about our pasts? We have our futures! He can't judge us on our pasts anymore." I heard the guards coming up the stairs. I ran to the table in the back which had one person and her doll. I pulled her up.

"I love you." I said before kissing Rory's lips. I heard the doors burst open and the guards yanked me off her. They pulled me towards the box. I saw small boy pick up a stuffed bear. More people went and grabbed things.

"Put those down! Those are meant for people, not you freaks!" Doc yelled. More people went to the table. A few of the bigger kids grabbed the doctor.

"Let me go you insulin mental freaks! I am your doctor!" He yelled.

"Well I think we all can agree on you being fired." They said. Another guard held a gun up to them.

"Drop the doctor, or I'll shoot." He said.

"You do realize I'm here because my rage? I think we have the upper hand here. Most if the people here are here for violent matters. We could kill you all!" The guard dropped his gun all and the two let me go. Another boy picked up the gun.

"Let's get out of here!" We all made made a break for the door. I heard sirens outside and policemen were all around.

Once we explained our treatments they immediately arrested all the guards, nurses, and the doctor. They questioned us outside. There were over two hundred patients jere.

After all the chaos was over I walked over to a tree. Rory walked over to me. She hugged me.

"A part of me will miss this place. I wasn't judged for having Charlotte." She said. "And I met you because this place." I placed a kiss on her head.

"Insanely enough I will to. I couldn't do anything at home. It buried me. But I finally can lighten the load. I can finally move on." She smiled and kissed me.

"Get a room you two." Dylin said. I laughed and looked up to see Dylin and Sapphire. His arm was around her shoulder. They looked relatively happy.

"What are you two gonna do after this?" I asked.

"Well we swapped Info and dylin and I only live a few hours away. so we'll see each other a lot. What about you two?"

"What are we gonna do Phil?"

"I turn 18 in a few weeks and I don't want anything to do with my foster parents. Maybe I could buy a place nearby."

"I'd love it."


End file.
